Don't mess with her
by doylewells
Summary: If you mess with Sonic's daughter, then be prepared for a major beating were your body is broken & shattered, literally.


Don't Mess With Her. One-shot

Capital letters or sentences are yelling or screaming, lowercase letters or sentences are normal talking.

Sonic:18

Amy: 16

All characters belong to Sega, John and Sarah belong to me. The chat room, man that's supposed to help stop bad chat rooms, and goes bad and cop beating him up is copyright to the CSI Miami episode: To Kill A Predator

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic and Amy were married and had a daughter named Sarah, That when she was born, Eggman poured aging and growth chemicals on her, making her 14 years old. She looks like Sonic but is pink like Amy and has Sonics cocky personality. This is her story…

"SARAH CLAIRE HEDGEHOG!!!" Sonic was clearly mad at her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!" "I'm on a chat room daddy." She said innocently (Sonic mimicking her tiny innocent voice, while opening and closing his hand: "I'm on a chat room daddy, (Normal mad voice, no hand movements: IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!! YOU GET OFF THERE RIGHT NOW!!! Me and your mother are leaving to Mexico on a cruise boat right now, and you better not get on that chat room while were gone-or any time for that matter, & we'll be gone for three days. Understand?" She nodded. "Good." Sonic got Amy, got their bags and left the house. Sarah heard a sonic boom, signifying that they have left. She than checked the chat board, the person talking to her said he be there in 5 minuets, and got stuff cleaned for his arrival…

5 Minuets later…

(Knock-Knock, Sarah opened the door revealing a human boy about age 20). "Hi I'm Sarah. What's your name?" "John, I brought us some beer." "Great!" Sarah replied.

They then started into the house.

Meanwhile…

"SONIC YOU FORGOT OUR TICKETS! I OUGHTA KICK YOU'RE A-" "HEY NO CUSSING, THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE" Someone yelled. "Amy, wait here, I'll go get our tickets." In a flash he was gone. When he got to the house he used the back door thinking that It'll be faster. When he got in, however, he saw a human boy on top of his daughter. Since he was a cop he recognized the man immediately. When John saw Sonic he got up off Sarah and faced him, noticing the gun on Sonics belt. Sonic looked at Sarah and said: "Sarah will you wait outside please?" She nodded. Sonic faced John: "What are you doing with my daughter, John?" "Nothing Sir. I was just-" "John, your one of the members of S.A.C.R.A.: Stopping All Chat Room Abuse, and yet your participating in the wrong things these people do. And your resisting arrest." "N-no I'm not, I'm not resisting arrest." John stammered "We'll see how long that lasts." (Takes gloves off and cracks knuckles)

(Starts walking towards John) (A.N.: This cannot be good.) (You can hear the blood curling screams, punches, kicks, and pows as Sonic beats him up without using his gun…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me sitting in chair inside the house eating popcorn: This is good. (eats mouth full of popcorn and swallows it.) (Sonic slams his fist into Johns head) OH! That's gotta hurt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic takes the beer bottle and smashes it on Johns head, the bottle breaking with pieces of glass scattering across the floor. He then grabs John by the neck and slams his head, face first, into and through the brick wall. "Had enough?" Sonic asked John while pulling his head out of the wall.

"Ye-yes." John breathed. "Well listen here, if you ever, AND I MEAN EVER, mess with my daughter again, I'll drop a Atom Bomb on your life. Do you understand?" Sonic said.

"Yes-yes sir." John answered. "Good. Now get out of my sight you make me sick." Sonic said, while emphasizing the **CK **in sick.

(Sonic then threw John down to the floor and kicked his head. John then weakly got up, covered in bruises, cuts, and blood, and limped out of the house.)

Sarah then came back in.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked. "No," Sonic said while putting his gloves back on. "Your not in trouble." She smiled. "Your GROUNDED!" He half said & half yelled. She frowned. "But daddy-!" She started whining but Sonic interrupted her.

Sonic mimicking her whiny voice, while opening and closing his hand: " But daddy, (Normal stern voice, pointing his right finger at her, has white gloves on both hands: No, buts, about it. No cell phone, no computer, & no going to parties."

"But the party were my hunky hedgehog man is going to is tomorrow." She whined.

"I don't care if your date is a man, woman-well I do care about that, but still, or a coconut palm tree! But I rather you go out with a coconut palm tree." Sonic said.

"Why?" She asked "Cause, maybe It'll knock some sense Into ya, WHEN THE COCONUTS FALL ONTO THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS!"

Just then Amy came in, she was furious.

"SONIC! (She stomped up to him & got into his face) I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR HALF AN HOUR! YOU SAID YOU WILL BE BACK QUICKLY, BUT NOOOOOO, YOU HAD TO LOLLYGAG AROUND, MAKE ME WAIT HALF AN HOUR, AND THEN MAKE ME WALK IN THESE RED HIGH HEELS FOR 30 MILES JUST TO COME HERE AND GET YOU!!!" She screamed in his face.

"I didn't make you do anything. You could've stayed at the loading dock instead of coming in here like a girl with PMS." Sonic coolly replied.

"I HAVE WHAT?!!!!!!! WHY YOU LITTLE! ARRGGG!!! WERE LEAVING!!! NOW!!!" She screamed in his face, grabbed his blue ear, grabbed the tickets, and drug Sonic by his ear out the door.

"Have fun!" Sarah called.


End file.
